


I Am Not Going to Hurt You

by Janie94



Series: Sea of Emotions [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostpudding, Hiddlesfrost, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't stop thinking about what happened that night and he wants to find out who that man is. <br/>When he does, he is in for a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Going to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> So much for me not being able to write oneshots...^^  
> I recommend you read the first part of this series before you take on this one.  
> This part is written from Tom's POV and I think I'll switch between them, because I enjoy their different views of life too much. Anyway "The Darkness That Lies Within Me" is sort of a prologue and this one is the first actual chapter. Since it is a oneshot, it does have a fitting ending, but I'll definitely write more parts. I feel like I have barely scratched the surface with this one.  
> Anyway, enjoy and if you like it, please tell me in the comments or by giving me kudos.  
> \---------------

The gentle touch of his hands becoming tighter as he deepens the kiss and our tongues meet for the first time. He smells of a dark winter’s night filled with cold and loneliness. Instinctively I wrap my arms around his leather-cloaked body and feel him melt into the touch, a tenderness coming into the kiss that makes me fall apart. Because I realize that this is where I belong - in these strong arms – and I don’t ever want to let go again. I feel dizzy and my mind tells me that I need to breathe, but I ignore it in favor of pulling the man even closer to my front. Just when I feel like I’m drowning in that black sea, there is something warm filling my body from the inside and despite how much I fight it, I slip into unconsciousness.   
  
When I awaken again, I’m still lying on the floor of my apartment, but even before I open my eyes to the night, I sense the difference.   
He is not here anymore.

Groaning in frustration I get up and turn around hoping to spot him somewhere in the corners, but I’m utterly alone. It feels as though a part of me has left together with him. I try not to let last night affect me, but I can't stop thinking about it and even Chris comments on me being unusual distracted. I don't deny it, but I don't give him the reason why. It feels too personal, too fragile and I'm afraid if I say it out loud, he will declare me crazy.

At the end of another long day of shooting in Iceland for  _Thor: The Dark World_ I’m standing in the costume department with Chris who is already halfway out of his Thor attire. Absentmindly my fingers ghost over the leather beneath my golden armor and it hits me like lightening: My arms wrapping around a leather cloaked body, the feel of the material, the seams and the muscles underneath the same like right now.

I'm unable to breathe and my head starts to spin, because it can't be possible, right? It can't mean that...

“Tom, are you okay?”  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and stare up to Chris who has gripped my arm and stares at me worryingly  
“Yes, I’m fine, I’m probably just tired.”  
  
Chris knows I’m lying, I can see it in his eyes, but he lets me go anyway and immediately I feel bad for not telling him. But I convince myself he wouldn’t believe me if I did.  
My fingers are shaking while I rid myself of those too familiar clothes and it’s only Chris’ presence that keeps me from tearing it violently off my body.

As soon as I’m in my usual garments, I all but run from the set and back to the house Chris and I are living in during filming. He’ll probably question me about this as soon as he’s here, but I need a few minutes of solitude to make myself believe that I’m not going insane.

I don’t even bother to turn on the lights and take the stairs up to my bedroom. Still fully dressed I fall into the cushions and try to slow down my rapid breathing. The moonlight illuminating the room is faint and I don’t see the figure until the mattress is dipping beside me and the man is leaning over me.  
  
I open my mouth for a scream that no one will hear anyway, but the man claps his hand over it to keep me silent.  
“I am not going to hurt you, my sweet little mortal.”  
His voice sounds familiar to me, just like those times I heard the recordings of my own, but it is more exquisite, laced with both sweetness and danger. It is intoxicating.  
I don’t even realize that my body has calmed down until I notice that the man’s hand has left my mouth and is traveling down my torso.  
“What is your name?”  
  
I’m surprised that he doesn’t know already. Or maybe he does and just chooses to be nice. Somehow that thought scares me, because if that man is who I think it is, then he is not supposed to be nice unless there is something he wants. I remember that I need to give him an answer.  
“Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”  
  
The man snorts.  
“What an awfully common name. It doesn’t suit your face.”  
  
I feel my heartbeat speeding up, because I know it’s never good to displease someone who sneaks up on you in the dark and I almost stumble over the next words.  
“My full name is Thomas William Hiddleston. Is that more to your liking?”  
My eyes widen as soon as I have finished, because even I can hear how alluring that question sounded.

But the man next to me only smirks at the tone and his answer is as sweet as honey.  
“Yes, that is much better. So, tell me, Thomas, do you know who I am?”  
  
There is a long pause as I try to think of any other explanation than what I am thinking right now, because it is insane. But while my eyes – now more accustomed to the dark – roam over the intruder and take in the long hair, the slender leather-cloaked body, I know that it is true.  
My slightly trembling hands come up to gently caress the man’s face and I could swear I can see a glint of green sparkling in the shadows of that face.  
“You are Loki, the Norse god of lies, mischief and chaos.”  
  
It feels final when I speak these words and I expect the man to laugh at them, but I get surprised when the man snaps the fingers of his free hand instead and there is a green flame appearing in his palm. It brightens the whole room and I look up into my own face framed by long black strands, though paler and with sparkling green eyes instead of my own blue ones.   
An almost fond smile graces Loki’s lips and softens his stern features.  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
If I was acting like any rational human being, I should try to run, because I of all people know what Loki is capable of, but I find myself unable to do it.   
Because this is the same man that has kissed me last night with the tenderness of a lover, not a murderer and it gives me the courage to pull Loki’s face to mine and capture those lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Loki pulls back immediately and I can see surprise in his expression. I can’t help the chuckle escaping my throat and I stroke Loki’s cheek affectionately.  
“Did you think knowing your name would change anything about the way I feel?”  
  
Loki’s hand on my chest fists and I can practically see the inner shields coming up.  
“If you know who I am, you would do well to remember that your feelings towards me are foolish. You are just a temporary amusement for me.”  
  
I can’t deny that the words hurt, but I have spent so much time in Loki’s mind that I know that Loki is trying to protect himself. He is used to lashing out, because opening up hasn’t ever ended that well for him.  
It saddens me and I make the silent promise to do anything to gain Loki’s trust.  
“It doesn’t change anything about my love for you.”  
  
There it is, the vulnerability in those green orbs, along with denial as if he is sure that I am lying to him.  
“You do not even know me.”  
  
I let my hand rest at the nape of his neck and gently pull Loki on top of me to give him a sense of power that will make the god feel more secure.  
“I know everything about you.”  
  
I bring our mouths together again and it almost makes me smile when Loki doesn’t resist but returns the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance that I gladly grant him.  
The green flame in Loki’s hand vanishes when he wraps his arms tightly around my body to pull me even closer and deepen the kiss.


End file.
